


Midnight Munchies

by longliveloki



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is totally teaching Steve the ropes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, Reader is somewhat a pervert, but I don't blame them, cap'n crunch, steve is cute, why must I write so many fics about food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveloki/pseuds/longliveloki
Summary: Based off a prompt: Imagine character A waking up character B because A didn't want to eat alone. When B goes to refuse, character A says "I actually just wanted to spend some time with you is all..."





	Midnight Munchies

Fate seemed to smile upon you when you moved into the Avengers Tower. When you were assigned a room, you were given one that’s diagonal Steve Rogers’. You nearly passed out the first morning in your new home when you got up to get breakfast only to open the door to a shirtless and sweaty Steve, just back from his daily morning jog. Needless to say your face was red the entire day as you couldn’t get that image out of your head (not that you really wanted to…). You nearly jumped for joy when you realized that now you could see your favorite Superhero every single day.

You started to change your morning routine so you could have breakfast with Steve after his morning jogs. Was that a bit creepy? Maybe. But now you’re closer to Steve than you ever were before. You’ve become more than just a fan, you’ve become a close friend of his. Of course you hoped to be more, but since Steve was still a bit awkward around girls when it comes to romance, you decided you wouldn’t throw your feelings out there unless you were either sure he was comfortable enough with you, or you were completely intoxicated. You pray that the latter will never happen.

After rolling around in bed for 20 minutes straight, you sigh for the upteenth time that night. Or rather, morning, considering it was almost three a.m. You couldn’t sleep at all and it was driving you nuts. Every time you closed your eyes, your brain would automatically conjure up scenarios with Steve. They were always sweet scenarios; you both have a candlelit dinner, he surprises you with flowers, small little kisses on the lips (you’ll never admit it, but some of the dreams go a bit...further than just kissing). 

After attempting to sleep again, only to be thwarted by those baby blue eyes and gorgeous smile, you decide to get up and get a midnight (or in this case, 3 a.m.) snack. You hop out of bed and put on your favorite Captain America bathrobe, courtesy of Tony. Steve never seemed to mind that while you were a kickass S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, you were quite the fan of his. If anything, it seemed like he was flattered. You and Coulson used to fangirl about him together when you both had down time.

After putting on some slippers, you wander out into the hallway and stop at Steve’s door. A few seconds after you knock on his door, you find yourself staring up into the sparkling eyes that hinder your sleep. 

“(Y/N), what’s wrong?” he asks, his voice hoarse. You suddenly feel a bit bad for waking him up when you see how tired he looks. He looks you up and down, you assume trying to assess if you’ve been hurt, though you can see him blush when his eyes take in the fact that you’re wearing a bathrobe that’s basically dedicated to him.

You look down and start fidgeting a bit. “Sorry Steve, I was hungry and wanted some cereal but I didn’t want to eat alone…” you trail off, nervous that maybe he might become angry that you woke him up in the middle of the night. You hear him sigh and your cheeks begin to burn in embarrassment. “I’m really sorry Steve, I honestly just wanted an excuse to spend some time with you…” you trail off, your eyes going wide. 

_Oh my god. Did I seriously just say that aloud? No, I must be imagining things. The lack of sleep must be getting to me._ You mentally attempt to calm yourself down. You wince when you hear him inhale sharply. _Great, I really **did** say that out loud._

Your mental battle is cut short when Steve grabs your shoulders tightly, his voice barely above a whisper. “Did you...did you really mean that?” You gain the courage to look up into his eyes again and you swear you see hope sparkling in those blue pools. Practically on cloud nine thinking that maybe Steve feels the same way about you, your voice fails you. Tentatively, you answer the only way you can think of right now. You get on your tiptoes, wrap your arms around his neck, and press your lips against his. He stiffens at first, but relaxes soon after and wraps his arms tightly around your waist, effectively giving you a big bear hug. You giggle when he squeezes you closer, feeling him smile into the kiss. 

All too soon the kiss ends, but he doesn’t let you out of his tight grasp. He puts his forehead against yours and pretty much blinds you with a dazzling smile. “I’m glad to know that my feelings aren’t one sided,” he breathes out, kissing your cheek. “I think I’m awake enough now to join you for your midnight snack.” 

You practically swoon as he takes your hand and you both start walking towards the kitchen together. He turns to you when he hears you try and suppress a snort. He raises an eyebrow in confusion. “What’s so funny?” You can barely contain your laughter. “I just thought of the perfect nickname for you,” you wheeze out. Again, he raises an eyebrow. “Cap’n Crunch!” You burst into laughter again when you see him scrunch up his face. “Did you just nickname me after a cereal brand?” He tries to look serious, but you can see a small grin on his face. 

“You’re going to pay for that, (Y/N)!” You fake a horrified gasp and make a dash for the kitchen, Steve running after you but obviously not using his real speed. You both are laughing like idiots as you pass by Bucky’s door, hearing him shout at you both to “shut the f*ck up”, to which Steve yelled back, “Language!” 

When you both finally reach the kitchen, you’re out of breath while Steve is standing right behind you, perfectly fine. You mentally curse how out of shape you feel next to him. You usher him to sit down as you fix the both of you a bowl of Cap’n Crunch. You plop down next to Steve and begin happily munching on your cereal.

You sigh happily. This is pure bliss. “I’m eating Cap’n Crunch with my favorite Cap’n. Life can’t get any better than this.” He chuckles “So, what you’re saying, (Y/N), is that eating cereal with me is better than kissing me?” _Where the hell is all of his confidence coming from? And when did he become so cheeky?_ You glance over at him, noticing he had a huge smirk on his face. “You know, Steve, you’re lucky you’re so cute, otherwise I would wipe that smirk off your face,” you say with a smirk of your own. “Wipe my smirk off with another kiss?” That retort had you sputtering. When the heck did he become so smooth? He chuckles when he sees how flustered you are.

“Sorry, (Y/N). I think Bucky’s ways around women seem to be rubbing off on me. I am quite serious with my feelings for you, though. Will you allow me to take you out for dinner tonight?” You knew he liked you, judging by the kiss this morning, but you definitely weren’t expecting him to ask you out so fast. You stare into his beautiful eyes. “Oh come on Steve, do you even have to ask? Of course I would! You’re my favorite Cap’n after all.” When he smiles again, it’s as if the whole room became warmer and brighter. 

You take off your bathrobe seeing as perfect Steve and his perfect everything always manage to make you a bit warmer than you’d like. To your horror, you completely forgot that you wore a Captain America shirt and ...oh god… Captain America _boxers_ to bed. Steve bursts into laughter. “Clearly I really am your favorite Captain!” He’s practically doubled over, wheezing he’s laughing so hard. You can feel your entire face turn into an inferno, nearly fainting from embarrassment. 

Well…at least he finds it amusing rather than creepy. Wait until he sees all of the other merchandise you have.

**Author's Note:**

> Cap'n Crunch used to be my life when I was a kid!


End file.
